Radio frequency (“RF”) signal repeaters are devices that include an RF receiver and an RF transmitter. A radio repeater receives signals via the radio receiver and repeats the signals via the radio transmitter. Some radio transmitters include a power amplifier to boost power levels of signals thereby increasing the distance that the signals can travel.
RF signals travel well in open air spaces, in areas with a clear line of sight to the signal destination, and around walls and other objects that do not absorb or shield RF signals. Some objects, such as those made at least partially out of metal or concrete, can absorb or shield signals, resulting in signal attenuation that limits or completely destroys the signals.